Iron Kaiser
Iron Kaiser is a secret weapon created by WSO that serves as half of the Gravity Curtain, having the same source as energy (the Graviton Reactor). Based on the robot's attacks and what was said by Himiko, it can be assumed to be some sort of prototype for the Mazinkaiser SKL. Background The Iron Kaiser was created by WSO as a last resort against the hostiles on Machine Island during a war. For some time it was hidden within the castle of Garan, and it was known only by Himiko. Appearance The Iron Kaiser is a red and dark gray colored humanoid robot with a spiked design. The face features a mouth grill and yellow eyes that at times share the same shape as Kiba including the burned eye but only on close ups. It features several yellow colored boosters on its body to allow flight and give it great speed and agility. Abilities and Attacks As the Iron Kaiser was powered by the same reactor as the Gravity Curtain, it features a near-limitless supply of energy as well as the ability to manipulate gravity that augments its speed and power and allow it to fly as well as ensnare opponents and crush them. It features a flying saucer-like Pilder that can rip through enemies while in the air. Its attacks include: *'Smasher Punch': A Rocket Punch move that launches the forearm at an opponent while propelled by rockets. *'Iron Tornado': An attack that sends out a blow of air that causes an enemy to corrode into dust. *'Shoulder Blasters': Devices that expand from the shoulder area to fire beams at an enemy. *'Unnamed Spear': A double bladed weapon that expands from the body for close combat. *'Kaiser Gatling': No precise name for this weapon, but is built in the arms to attack enemies at a distance. *'Missile Launcher': No name for for weapon, launches a missile at an enemy. History As Garan was battling the Death Caprice Squad piloting the Kaiser, a thought to be dead Kiba infiltrates his palace to confront Himiko for information on the Iron Kaiser. After killing her and finding the robot, Kiba went to fight the Kaiser with the Iron Kaiser, gaining an advantage over them. Unfortunately, the fight caused the Gravity Curtain core to go out of control and seal of the maintenance areas, making turning off the Gravity Curtain impossible. Tsubasa Yuki piloting the Wingle, gave the Kaiser the Wing Cross to fight the Iron Kaiser on a more even level to allow the robot to lead to the Gravity Core so that it could be destroyed. After the Iron Kaiser is held in place, the SKL finishes it and Kiba off with the Inferno Blaster, destroying them and the Gravity Core. Production History Iron Kaiser is based on a character from Go Nagai's supernatural and sci-fi manga and OVA series Shutendoji. In the series he is a villain who once fought protagonist Jiro Shutendo's biological father, which caused him to become a deadly cyborg bent on revenge. Another Iron Kaiser appears in the Violence Jack manga, this Kaiser was a woman who lost her body with her brain being implanted into a mechanical frame who begins to wander looking for her son Yuu, encountering the Slum King and his men. Category:SKL Mecha